roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth
Earth is a purchasable Element in Elemental Battlegrounds released on December 5,2016. Its colour palette consists of soil brown, grey and green. Earth is a slow but steady element, of which has both power and defense, but lacks in speed. This Element costs 300 Diamonds. Statistics: Unlike in Elemental Wars, Battlegrounds does not give any information about speed, defense, or damage. Player opinions of this element are listed below. * Damge: * Speed: * Defense: Spells: *Note: the damage was tested with 80 power Articulated Spikes "User pulls earth from '' * earth, dealing around 300 damage to any enemy they touch. The user starts by kneeling, in which they choose their direction. The direction can be changed while kneeling, but will predominantly be in a straight line after casted. The length and size of the spikes will depend on the charge of the spell. If an opponent is hit by this, they will take heavy damage, as well as briefly be stunned. ** It consumes 250 Mana (Does not vary on charge) and has a 4 second cooldown. * This move, despite being fast, can be seen beforehand, and dodging at the last minute, despite being risky, should assure you do not get hit. This move can be used to stop other projectiles that are not intangible, such as Great Fire Blast, so opponents or yourself could also use it to block any projectiles thrown. Due to its large size, it is also able to take up a lot of certain areas to the game, and block them off for a second. An example of this is the Bridge in the Water Map, of which the spikes block up the bridge, leaving the opponents either getting hit by them, or forced to jump into the water. * Does about 300 damage and takes 2 seconds to charge '''Rock Fist '"Users fist joins with the earth to bring a high damage transportation move to someone nearby." * Rock Fist is a medium speed Travelling Move, of which the user jumps onto a nearby chosen position, and produces a small explosion with high radius. The user firstly smashes their fist against the ground (This leaves a temporary crack in the ground), creating a large grey rock fist, and jumps onto their chosen position. At this chosen position, the impact of this move will create a grey explosion. If an opponent is hit by the explosion, they will receive high damage (about 300), as well as get stunned. The explosion also has a strong traction, as any players who are on the edge of the explosion but are still hit, are pulled towards the user's new position. This move is also good for combos, as users can then perform either a Contact or Close-Range spell afterwards, and most of the time, successfully hit. It should also be noted that this move will fail if the user has not held the mouse down for long enough. ** It consumes 300 Mana and has a 6 second cooldown. * This moves hit ratio will have to depend on the aim of the player, but for those who are able to hit, it is most likely that they will then perform another spell to they can stack more damage. ** Tip: To counter this, watch out for the animation of this move (user punching the ground), and dodge quickly, but this will only work if you have high enough Stamina. Since the distance of this move is limited, keeping a gap between you and your opponent should avoid this attack hitting you, but it is most likely that you will need range moves to do this effectively. ** Tip: '''In high-level combat Rock Fist is very dangerous to use. If your foe is using Storm's Lightning Flash then make sure to never use this spell unless Flash is on cooldown or they are not competent enough to dodge your attack with it. Rock Fist is also brutally countered by Spiky Shield. If they see you begin the Rock Fist animation then they can activate the shield, negating your high-damage strike to a puny tickle and causing you to fall utterly helpless right next to them. You can somewhat counter this counter by not moving, instead punching at your current location and then attacking them during the vulnerable end period of Spiky Shield, but this is not always safe as your foe can still use Lightning Flash to glitch Spiky Shield's range onto you, causing you to be stunned anyway. Rock fisting in place can be useful in other situations as well. Due to its stun, high damage, and the fact that it sucks targets to the center of its blast, most foes will likely try to expend their best efforts to avoid it. If you rock fist in place you can make them waste their mana or put their defensive spells on cooldown while keeping yourself out of danger; the disadvantage being Rock Fist's own cooldown and mana use. ** Does about 350 damage Rock '''Avalanche "User pulls earth from below the ground and throws it in the direction of their mouse cursor to deal medium damage." * Rocks Avalanche is a slow Multi-Projectile Spell of which the user throws several large cubes of rock at their target. This move is similar to that of Orbs of Enlightenment, but instead each projectile has a larger mass, though no burst. The user starts off with several rocks spinning above shoulder length, with their arms straight out. The longer this move is charged, the more rocks that will appear and be ready to throw. Once thrown, the rocks will go in a straight direction, and anyone in their path will be damaged. The rocks each do low damage (75 each), but the damage is noticeable of a lot have hit the opponent. If they collide into a solid object, the rocks will still move, but to an either left or right direction depending on your angle, as they are solid. If hit, this move is actually the most damaging multi-projectile attack in the entire game, but it's almost impossible to hit people without stunning them first. It is the most damaging one, because when charged, there are 10 rocks, and each of them deal 75 damage, ending up with you dealing 750 damage, more than every ultimate. Make sure to use a stunning move, Vine Trap works the best. Do it as your first move when they do not expect you. Do not use this move repetitively because this move is painfully easy to dodge and they will expect it. ** It consumes 200 Mana and has a 6 second cooldown. * This move is slow and is easy to dodge, however there are occasions when the rocks can hit, for example if you are stunned, which allows high damage to be taken. ** Tip: This move is mainly used on combos that have a stun beforehand. To counter though, players can move behind solid objects such as rocks or walls, of which the rocks will not be able to phase through. *** Does about 70 damage per cube and takes about 3 seconds to charge Rock Armor "User transforms and takes on the protection of earth raising their defense and lowering their speed." * Rock Armor (or Rock Armour depending on your country) is a Body Transformation move, of which turns the user's skin and accessories dark grey. This form greatly increases the defense of the user, making them take less damage from attacks, however it greatly lowers their travelling speed, making them more prone to taking hits. ** It consumes 600 Mana and lasts for half a minute (30 seconds) with a 60 second cooldown (30 second cooldown between the form ending and the time needed to be able to transform again). * This form does not increase any sort of attack power, so it is not too much of a game changer, however with the defense, combos that usually do loads of damage will mean nothing, especially if there is also a healing and/or shielding move involved. This is why it is best to save your energy until the form has expired (30 seconds), and stall it out as long as you can by dodging enemy attacks and trying to gain distance. This also allows your Mana to charge, allowing you to use your Ultimate (or any other move and combo) easily once the form has expired on your opponent. Meteor Declivity "User pulls overhead meteors down from the sky crushing any opponent in their radius they choose with their mouse cursor." * Meteor Declivity is Earth's Ultimate. The user sends down 13 meteors from space of which are shot at the users' targets. The user does this by using their mouse cursor, and moves the orange circle of earth to where they want a meteor to strike. These meteors do around 60 damage each with a short stun and large splash damage. This consumes 1000 Mana and has an 85 second cooldown. Meteor Declivity is a short ranged Ultimate, of which has the capability of hitting more than one target, though this is not as effective as using all the meteors on one target. Due to this short range, distance can be kept and provide safety. * Tip: There is a period of time between the target selected and the actual meteor hitting the target, so running away or using Travelling Moves allow safe getaways, though you can only run if Stamina is not depleted. The user is also stuck during this Ultimate, making a much easier target. ** Note: This Ultimate is also one that will not work if the target is inside something large, such as the Pyramid in the Light Map, as meteors are not intangible. ** Does about 70 damage per meteor Fusion Trivia * If Rock Armor is combined with blocking, you could possibly have the strongest defence out of everyone(not counting Stats) * Rock Fist is almost only used for damaging while its supposed to be a Travelling Spell. * It is the second most underrated element. The first one being Nature.The only move that players may use is Rock Avalanche because it has great damage potential despite being difficult to aim.But using it with skill can make this element overpowered. Other Images and Videos Category:Elements